bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Yukimura Kori
| affiliation = Kori Family, Gotei 13, Soul Society | occupation = Lieutenant of the 7th Division | team = 7th Division | partner = Tadashi Kori, Shin Nagakura, Itazura & Mariko | shikai = Shingentora | bankai = Not yet Achieved | resurreccion = Tigresa }} Yukimura Kori (幸村コリ, Kori Yukimura) is the Lieutenant of the 7th Division under Captain Shin, who is also her older brother, with Riki and Rika being her younger siblings. She is also the wife of Captain Tadashi as well as the mother of Itazura and Mariko. Yukimura is also one of the . Appearance Yukimura is a woman who, despite her short stature, gives off a constant air of authority and leadership; striking a noticeable contrast to her brothers more lackluster and lazy attitude to just about everything. In possession of long hair hair and equally brown eyes, Yukimura is described as pretty by those around her, with a healthy maternal glow that hasn't lessened even with the birth of her and Tadashi's son, Itazura. She usually styles her hair into a ponytail, held in place by a piece of red string. Yukimura favors the regulation Shihakushō (死覇装, Garment of Dead Souls) uniform, slightly modified to suit her personal tastes. Instead of the dull and clichéd black usually seen, Yukimura instead favors a light pink-colored variant, with a tight-fitting kosode, white shitagi worn beneath with a slight floral motif on the right-hand side of the kosode. Her lower attire consist of average white hakama, held together by a black ōbi, which holds her sealed zanpakutō. Personality Yukimura generally portrays two seperate persona depending on her location, one being the attitude and habits demonstrated around her family, with the other being strictly a work persona that allows her to run the 7th Division without trouble, offering a noticeable contrast to the laziness adopted by her brother. At home with Tadashi, Itazura, Mariko and her siblings, she maintains a somewhat lenient nature, especially in regards to Itazura and his mischievous actions, which she constantly blames on Kusaka's bad influence. These persona however aren't by any means seperate, as there are occasions when she uses both unison; most of the time when dealing with Shin, her son and commanding other Shinigami to be about their business. When off duty, she enjoys reading, night walks and soothing music as her pass-times, usually getting angry whenever one of the three are disturbed in some manner, purposeful or accidental. Tadashi claims Yukimura is strong-willed, stubborn, and somewhat outspoken in her views. Yukimura believes strongly in the ethos set forth within the 7th Division. She lives her life by a strong sense of duty and has passed this moral characteristic on to the lower-ranking soldiers of her division, behavior she learned directly from former captain and former lieutenant respectively. It is a well known fact that Yukimura is the most active maintainer of this age-old behavior within the division and often admonishes Shin for showing it only in times of dire need. Background Synopsis :Main Article - Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi). Part I Exploring the Human World Arc: Seeking a Purpose *Achievement of Power: Kusaka's Side-Story! Part II Cat and Mouse arc *Calm Discipline meets Quiet Fury Dragonforce arc *Foreign Trip Interquel Chapters *Mystery of the Emblem *Down the Path of Vengeance Part III Impostor arc *Resolve *Pushing the Limits Part IV Powers and Abilities : Being a lieutenant of the Gotei 13, Yukimura boasts impressively high levels of spiritual energy, marking her as the second strongest within her division, second only to her brother Shin. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Yukimura is a skilled swordswoman, being fit to fight effectively against superior odds and emerge the victor using just swordplay, all while ambushed. Shunpo Expert: Yukimura has shown enough skill in the art of Shunpo to be able to keep pace with her brother and husband effectively and read their movements clearly. Zanpakutō Shingentora (しんげんとら, Japanese for Solemn Tiger) is the name of Yukimura's zanpakutō. In its unreleased state, Shingentora's hilt resembles a normal katana with a light yellow handle and silver oval-shaped guard with slits going down the middle of both ends. Its length is that of a kodachi, with Yukimura often wearing it strapped horizontally across her back. *' :' Shingentora is released with the command Roar Blissfully. Shingentora remains the same in appearance, with the only outward change being the thin orange aura, colored with a black outline, surrounding her body. :Shikai Special Ability: In its Shikai, Shingentora creates various phantom body parts of a large and imposing tiger, which proceeds to mimic the body movements Yukimura herself makes. Should she strike with her zanpakutō the tigers paw would appear and attack the enemy, while its hind legs would appear should she kick instead. This makes it quite potent as an offensive at short-to-long range. One other benefit is that the tiger possesses fearsome physical power which isn't lowered or strengthened by Yukimura's own condition, meaning her Shikai is constantly at the one level throughout its activation. *' :' Not yet Achieved. *' :' Tigresa (あばずれ女; Abazure On'na, lit. Tigress): Yukimura begins the release by holding her Zanpakutō straight against her chest. The release causes her to be enveloped in what can only be described as "skin", transforming her into a -like creature with many similarities to 's own Resurrección. Her teeth become sharp, her finger and toenails become powerful claws, and her skin is replaced completely with the fur of a tiger. :Resurrección Special Ability: In this form, Yukimura has enhanced physical abilities, making it the opposite of her Shikai release. Behind the Scenes Navigation Category:Female Category:Lieutenant Category:Original Characters Category:Kori Clan Category:Gotei 13 Category:Seventh Division